Birthday Cake
by Rina Aria
Summary: Tanggal 27 Desember semakin mendekat, dan itu berarti adalah ulang tahun Kagamine Rin Len! Mereka berdua tentu saja mempersiapkan hadiah untuk masing-masing. Tapi, ketika semuanya menjadi tidak benar, apa yang bisa mereka berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ya? RinxLen, Not Incest, Lemon.


**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid…**

Demi apa ini… yah, mo bagaimana lagi, toh udah jadi. Mungkin Rina bener-bener harus delete itu semua doujin begituan biar bisa berhenti nulis kayak gini kali ya… well, ini kebahagiaan buat kalian dan pelampiasan buat Rina. Oke, daripada bingung soal ocehan Rina yg gak jelas, silahkan langsung baca ja… mungkin ntar bisa lebih jelas.

**Warning: Meski tidak se-**_**hard core **_**cerita Rina yg OWFL tetap saja ini adalah Lemon yg sangat deep! Jadi, kecuali kalian anak nakal, sama kayak yg nulis, ato udah cukup umur, jangan coba-coba membaca bagian itu! Bagian lain sih sepertinya cukup aman untuk dibaca… err, sama satu lagi. Gara2 Rina udah lama gak nulis beginian, nulis na jadi ancur~**

**Rina _telen_ omongan soal bertobat! Rina gak bisa tobat!**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Hei, hei, Miku, menurutmu yang mana yang mungkin akan disukai Len?" tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan buku masakan kepada orang yang kumaksud.

Miku melihat ke arah buku itu dan tampak berpikir meski sepertinya dia pura-pura dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau yg dibuat dari _negi _saja?" ujarnya dengan senyum kerlap-kerlip.

Wajahku berubah menjadi ekspresi "WTH" dengan mulut melongo. Aku sempat heran apakah Miku ini memiliki indera perasa yang masih normal.

Temanku ini bernama Hatsune Miku, dia adalah model sekaligus penyanyi yang sangat terkenal, meski lidahnya perlu diperiksakan. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hijau teal yang panjangnya hingga di bawah lutut jika diuraikan. Untuk memperpendek rambutnya, Miku mengikat dua rambutnya dengan sebuah ikat rambut yang tak tampak seperti ikat rambut pada umumnya, tapi karena ini MIKU yang kita bicarakan, dengan sihir apa ikat rambutnya bisa didefinisikan sebagai ikat rambut. Warna mata Miku lumayan mirip dengan warna rambutnya jadi aku tidak usah susah-susah mendeskripsikan.

Aku sendiri adalah Rin, Kagamine Rin, memiliki profesi yang sama seperti Miku, tapi tambahkan berakting dan menulis novel disana. Aku memiliki rambut berwarna Honey Blonde yang kupotong pendek hanya sebahu. Aku menggunakan pita besar berwarna putih di atas kepalaku yang, entah bagaimana aku juga tidak tahu, bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Mataku sendiri berwarna biru kehijauan yang lumayan mirip dengan warna mata Miku. Ah, sebelum aku lupa, aku dan Miku bersekolah di sekolah selebritis dan sudah kelas 3 SMA. Ujian semester akhir sudah selesai dan kami tinggal menunggu datangnya musim semi sebelum kami lulus.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah tangan dengan gerakan yang anggun menunjuk ke gambar _strawberry cake _ sambil berkata, "Menurutku lebih baik yang ini saja," ujarnya.

Spontan aku melihat ke arah pemilik tangan itu dan melihat sesosok gadis dengan wajah suram yang memiliki rambut hijau emerald dan mata kanannya berwarna hijau dan mata kirinya berwarna biru. Dia menggunakan sebuah baret putih yang cukup besar pada kepalanya. Meski dia berdiri sementara aku duduk, tingginya yang sedikit pas-pasan juga nampak dengan tidak enaknya. Yah, setidaknya meski dia pendek, dia tidak akan dikira murid SD.

"Mel, tumben-tumbenan kau mau memberikan pendapat," ujarku dengan sedikit nada terkejut.

Dia, Mel, hanya menutup matanya sebelum berkata, "Lebih baik pilihanku dibandingkan dengan pilihan Miku bukan? Dan lagi, aku adalah manajer grup kalian, bersikaplah lebih sopan sedikit," ujar Mel dengan nada yang naik turun.

Aku hanya tertawa tertahan mendengar perkataan Mel. Mel memiliki nama lengkap Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx, merupakan beberapa orang yang mendapatkan kewarganegaraannya disini melalui proses naturalisasi. Dia jarang menceritakan tentang tempat asalnya meski dia pernah bilang bahwa dia berasal dari Greenland. Mel sendiri adalah manajer grup kami, grup kami sendiri memiliki nama VOCALOID yg merupakan tempat idola papan atas yang bergabung dalam satu manajemen. Aku dan Miku adalah salah satu anggotanya, dan grup kami ini sudah memiliki anggota sebanyak 10 orang. Anggota VOCALOID tinggal bersama dalam satu mansion besar.

Oh, sebelum ada yang bertanya, semua anggota grup bersekolah di tempat yang sama, kecuali yang sudah lulus terlebih dahulu seperti Avanna, Luka, dan juga Tonio yang sudah lulus kuliah.

Kami sering diberitakan memiliki hubungan darah, karena banyak anggota VOCALOID seperti merupakan versi diri mereka dengan _gender _yang lain. Tapi, seperti apa kata Mel, di dunia ini ada cukup banyak orang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip meski tidak berhubungan darah.

Mel kemudian duduk di sampingku dan Miku sambil berkata, "Kau ingin membuat kue untuk ulang tahun Len?" ujarnya dengan wajah yang nyaris datar.

Aku hanya tertawa kering karena orang terakhir yang aku ingin mengetahui rencanaku itu adalah Mel. Dia kan mulutnya pedasnya sama seperti cabe rawit.

"Kalau aku tak salah ingat, kau dan Len ulang tahun tanggal 27 Desember meski berjarak beberapa jam. Karena sebentar lagi tahun baru, aku memaafkan kalian," ujar Mel dengan nada datar.

Sejujurnya aku ingin senang, tapi kalau Mel yang berkata, rasanya ada motif lain dibaliknya, jadi aku berkata, "Te-terimakasih Mel-san…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

Mel tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Sebagai gantinya, untuk acara Natal, kau dan Len tidak boleh ikut dan harus menjaga rumah," ujar Mel dengan nada licik.

Aku segera mengeluarkan suara kecewa sementara Miku hanya menghiburku sambil menangis dibuat-buat. Miku juga pernah merasakan tidak enaknya tidak bisa kerja pada hari kesukaannya untuk menikmati hari ulang tahunnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Mel itu memang penggambaran jelas dari 'Jika ingin sesuatu, kau harus membayar harga yang pas untuk itu'.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara membuat kue ini dengan bayaran belikan aku Apple Pie," ujarnya dengan tersenyum senang, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukan Mel.

Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati, apa aku lupa mengatakan bahwa Mel memiliki kecintaan yang aneh pada buah apel? Sekarang aku sudah mengatakannya.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku melihat-lihat katalog barang-barang yang diberikan oleh Mikuo beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan wajah berkerut. Disana dituliskan berbagai macam barang yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada seorang gadis, dalam tanda kutip, yang disukai.

"Tapi, aku tidak melihatnya seperti tipe yang mau memakai barang seperti ini…" gumamku sambil memandangi katalog itu.

"Hoho, Len, apa kau sudah menemukan barang bagus?" tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya berada dekat denganku.

Aku mendongak ke atas dan melihat Mikuo dan juga Piko berada disana, dengan Mikuo yang tersenyum dengan bloon dan Piko yang tetap menjaga ketenangannya.

"Belum, aku tidak tahu yang mana yang harus kuberikan padanya, karena barang-barang ini jarang sekali aku melihatnya memakainya," ujarku dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Piko duduk di depanku dan melihat-lihat barang yang kubaca sebelum berkata, "Aku ingat Rin pernah bilang bahwa dia ingin dihadiahi cincin untuk ulang tahunnya. Jadi… bagaimana dengan yang ini?" ujar Piko sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan heran. Piko memang tidak tampak seperti orang yang suka berbicara terlalu banyak, tapi sepertinya ingatannya lumayan bagus. Lebih penting lagi, darimana dia bisa tahu tentang hal seperti itu?

"Hoi, Piko, darimana kau tahu?" tanya Mikuo menduluiku untuk bertanya.

Piko melihat ke arah kami sambil berkata, "Tadi pagi, aku curi dengar dari pembicaraan Luka dan Rin soal hadiah ulang tahun. Kau dengar kan, Luka hendak bertunangan dengan sutradara film yang pernah dimasukinya, Kamui Gakupo itu, dan mereka membicarakan tentang cincin pertunangan dan pernikahan yang akan mereka gunakan," ujar Piko dengan gamblang.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti dan baru menyadari bahwa Piko mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kupahami sehingga spontan aku berkata, "Piko, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ingin menghadiahi Rin?" tanyaku dengan sedikit panik.

Piko melihat ke arahku sebelum berkata, "Bukankah itu jelas? Ulang tahunmu dan Rin kan hampir tiba, lalu gadis mana lagi yang akan kau pikirkan hadiah ualng tahunnya selain Rin? Mungkin jika itu yang lain, kau akan memberikan hadiah ala kadarnya. Lalu tentang kau yang suka sama Rin itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, hanya Rin yang tak tahu," ujar Piko dengan nada suara datar.

Perkataan Piko membuatku serasa ditusuk banyak jarum yang sangat tajam. Apa semudah itukah perasaanku itu dibaca?

"Kau mengatakan itu, tapi sebenarnya kau juga suka sama manajer spartan itu kan?" goda Mikuo dengan menatap Piko dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

Wajah Piko spontan memerah dan dia berkata, "A-aku tidak…" ujarnya dengan malu-malu.

Aku hanya tersenyum licik sambil melihat ke arahnya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Piko sebenarnya suka sama manajer VOCALOID (yg Mikuo juluki manajer spartan) Merlinne, atau Mel. Mel sendiri sepertinya tidak memikirkan (meski sepertinya dia tahu) karena dia adalah _workaholic _dan dia juga lumayan dekat dengan banyak laki-laki lain, meski aku tahu bahwa ada satu yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi lebih baik Piko tidak diberitahu saja.

Pembicaraan kami kemudian ditimpali oleh seorang lagi yang juga merupakan anggota grup. Dia berkata, "Hei, hei, dibandingkan memikirkan masalah itu, kenapa tidak ada yang memikirkan tentang konser Natal nanti?" ujar suara itu dengan nada tegas.

Kami bertiga melihat ke sumber suara dan melihat Luki, si mirip Luka-nee, yang menghampiri dengan pakaian yang sangat sesuai dengan ketentuan sekolah. Dia membawa buku teks pelajaran kimia di tangannya saat dia bergerak mendekat.

Aku segera menimpali, "Aku libur pada hari itu jadi aku tidak terlalu berpikir," ujarku dengan tenang. Tadi pagi, Mel sudah memberitahuku bahwa aku dan Rin menjaga rumah sementara yang lainnya bekerja.

"Aku dan Miku akan tampil di acara K. Kudengar Avanna-san dan Tonio-san akan mengisi acara di Amerika. Lalu, Piko, kau, Luka-nee, dan IA yang mendapatkan jatah melakukan konser sumbangan bukan?" ujar Mikuo dengan nada menebak-nebak.

Luki tampak terdiam, sepertinya tidak punya alasan untuk berceramah lagi. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Mikuo sambil berkata, "Kembali ke topik yang tadi, Len kapan kau akan mengatakannya pada Rin?" tanya Luki.

Wajahku spontan memerah dan segera aku protes, "Kenapa subyeknya berubah lagi menjadi aku sih?" protesku.

Mikuo tertawa sambil berkata, "Mau bagaimana lagi, kau dan Rin kan yang paling lelet dalam masalah ini. Dan yang kebetulan paling dekat kan kau," ujar Mikuo dengan tersenyum mengejek.

Aku protes berkali-kali, tapi Luki, Piko, dan Mikuo seperti sudah tidak mau mendengarkan omelanku dan berbicara ini itu soal aku dan Rin. Karena sudah capek protes dan sepertinya apapun yang kukatakan tidak akan mengubah pembicaraan mereka, maka aku mengalah saja.

Dalam hati aku mengingat-ingat untuk membelikan hadiah yang direkomendasikan Piko itu dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

(Time Skip~)

Sekarang adalah tanggal 26 Desember dan besok adalah ulang tahunku dan Len. Aku berbelanja berbagai bahan untuk membuat kue sendirian, karena entah bagaimana manajer Mel mengaturnya, tidak ada satupun anggota yang tersisa di rumah kecuali aku dan Len.

Pada saat Natal, aku dan Len hanya berjalan-jalan ke stasiun dengan penyamaran, dan melihat keramaian sambil menikmati waktu istirahat kami berdua. Aku sendiri merasa senang hanya ditinggalkan berdua saja, karena aku bisa bersama dengan Len terus.

Mungkin aku belum mengatakannya tadi, tapi aku memang menyukai Len. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Len, tapi aku bertekad untuk mengatakannya pada Len saat Len ulang tahun besok. Mel sudah mengajariku cara untuk membuat kue yang kuinginkan dengan benar, dan aku punya kepercayaan diri untuk tidak merusaknya saat aku membuat kue itu.

Aku memasuki mansion yang sepi karena kehilangan penghuninya dan segera berjalan menuju dapur dalam, dapur lain yang terletak di belakang dapur yang biasa digunakan VOCALOID lain. Dapur ini dikhususkan bagi para anggota cewek yang ingin membuat sesuatu dan berharap agar anggota cowok tidak menghabiskannya saat mereka sedang tidak melihat.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku sedang tidak ingin memakai dapur dalam, meski bahan-bahan kusimpan di dapur dalam. Aku juga sebenarnya hendak membuat kuenya sekarang, tapi tips dari IA, lebih baik aku membuatnya pagi-pagi pada saat Len masih belum bangun untuk menjaga rasanya, atau itulah yang dia bilang dan aku mengikuti saran tersebut.

Pembagian kamar di mansion ini memang dibedakan antara cewek dan cowok. Kamar-kamar cewek berada di sayap Timur, sementara para cowok berada di sayap Barat. Mel sendiri berada di ruang tidur utama yang berada di tengah-tengah, jadi dia tidak terlalu mengawasi apa yang kami lakukan di kamar masing-masing.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, aku berpikir untuk main ke kamar Len, sehingga aku berjalan menuju blok kamar cowok.

Aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan nama di pintu-pintu kamar. Sejujurnya, meski sudah tinggal satu atap dalam waktu yang cukup lama, (aku dan Len memasuki grup semenjak SD) aku tidak begitu mengingat tata letak sayap Barat karena para cewek dan cowok jarang berkunjung ke kamar masing-masing.

"Ah, ketemu!" ujarku sambil melihat pintu dengan papan nama Kagamine Len di pintunya. Ah, meski namaku dan Len memiliki cara baca yang sama, arti dari nama keluarga kami sedikit berbeda.

Dengan bersemangat aku mengetuk pintu kamar Len selama beberapa kali. Untungnya Len tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mendengar dan membukakan pintu.

Wajah Len tampak terkejut melihatku dan dia spontan bertanya, "Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len dengan nada terkejut, sepertinya tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bertamu.

Aku hanya tertawa kebingungan sambil berkata, "Aku sih tidak ada alasan… hanya saja rumah terasa sepi dan hanya kau yang masih ada, jadi aku berpikir untuk… bermain," ujarku sambil berusaha untuk menyebutkan alasan yang wajar.

Len melihatku ke atas dan ke bawah sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa, tapi… aku sedang memainkan Tekken, apa tidak apa-apa?" ujar Len dengan nada kurang yakin.

Mendengarkan nama game yang dimainkan Len dengan bersemangat aku berkata, "Tak apa! Aku sangat suka Tekken! Len, bertarunglah melawanku!" ujarku dengan bersemangat.

Len sepertinya terkejut dengan reaksiku tapi dengan segera dia berkata, "Oke, silahkan masuk penantang baru," ujar Len dengan senyum yang sepertinya merasa senang saat dia menyebutkan dua kata terakhir itu.

Aku melihat ke dalam kamar Len yang cukup rapi dibandingkan kamar cowok lain. Barang-barang Len berada di tempatnya, minus beberapa CD game yang sedang dimainkan Len. Interiornya dominan berwarna kuning yang dipadukan dengan warna krem. Banyak barang-baran Len yang memiliki motif pisang, buah kesukaannya.

"Kamarku tidak serapi kamar Piko sih…" ujar Len seraya menutup pintu kamar sementara aku duduk di hadapan layar TV yang menampilkan game Tekken yang sedang dimainkan oleh Len.

Aku hanya tertawa, Piko adalah cowok dengan kamar paling rapi diantara semua cowok lain. Aku pernah kesana beberapa kali dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa kamar itu dibersihkan setiap kali Piko bisa melakukannya.

Len kemudian duduk di sebelahku sebelum berkata, "Kau ingin berapa kali bertarung untuk menentukan pemenangnya?" tanya Len sambil meraih _stick _PS yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya.

Aku tersenyum licik sebelum berkata, "Sebanyak yang kau mau, Len-chan~" ujarku dengan nada menantang.

(Setelah beberapa kali pertarungan~)

Aku tersenyum senang melihat layar TV menampilkan 'KO' pada saat aku menghabisi Len untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Wajah Len saat aku mengalahkannya sangatlah menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Dalam hati aku tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Hehe, bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan melihat ke arah Len dengan sengaja.

Len melihat ke arahku dan meletakkan _stick _PS miliknya sambil berkata, "Aku mengaku kalah…" ujar Len dengan wajah suram.

Aku hanya tertawa sebelum berkata, "Jadi, apa taruhan kita masih ada tadi?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum licik kepada Len.

Len hanya mengangguk, sebelum berkata, "Aku ingat, aku ingat… haah, baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil es krim permintaanmu itu. Tapi, orang mana yang mau makan es krim di tengah musim dingin begini?" ujar Len sambil berusaha untuk berdiri setelah duduk untuk yang entah berapa lama.

Len kemudian membantuku berdiri karena kakiku juga lumayan kesemutan. Setelah itu, kami berdua pergi menuju dapur dan aku menunggu di depan TV ruang tengah, sementara Len mengambilkanku es krim.

Aku memutar sebuah video yang entah bagaimana ada di meja, dan menontonnya sambil menunggu Len yang entah mengapa sangatlah lama. Cerita di video itu sih tentang mafia dan semacamnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Rin," ujar Len sambil meletakkan semangkuk es krim jeruk di depanku.

Aku melihat ke arahnya sambil berkata, "Lama tahu!" ujarku sambil melihat ke arah lain dengan nada ngambek.

Aku bisa mendengar Len tertawa sebelum berkata, "Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar tidak berniat.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan mulai berpikir. Aku kemudian melihat ke arah es krim yang belum kumakan dan mendapatkan ide bagus. Dengan segera aku mengambil es krim itu beserta sendoknya dan kuberikan pada Len.

Len tampak kebingungan melihat es krim yang kusodorkan kepadanya. Aku kemudian berkata, "Suapin aku, dan akan kumaafkan," ujarku sambil memberikan es krim itu.

Len tampak terkejut, dan wajahnya menjadi memerah. Tapi dengan segera dia berkata, "Baiklah…" ujar Len dengan nada mengalah.

Len kemudian menyendokkan sesendok kecil es krim dan menyuapkannya padaku. Entah kenapa, rasa es krim ini menjadi jauh lebih enak saat Len menyuapiku seperti ini.

Tapi, perhatianku dan Len teralih ke arah layar TV saat kami mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari sana. Mata kami spontan terbelalak dan es krim yang hendak kumakan jatuh mengenai pipiku bersamaan dengan sendoknya yang jatuh ke tanah.

Mau bagaimana kami tidak melongo, karena tepat pada saat itu, ada adegan video yang amat sangat dewasa yang tiba-tiba berputar. Saat aku menyadarinya, TV itu sudah mati bersamaan dengan Len yang sepertinya terburu-buru mematikan tayangan itu.

"Itu tadi… apa…?" ujarku dengan masih melongo seraya melihat ke arah Len.

Len tampak sudah sedikit tenang sementara dia berkata, "Entahlah. Aku punya perasaan bahwa kita dijebak oleh mereka," ujar Len sambil meletakkan _remote _TV yang dia pegang.

Aku melihat ke arah Len dan berkata, "Aku lupakan saja ya…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Len melihat ke arahku dan mengangguk, sebelum berkata, "Ah, Rin, di pipimu ada bekas es krim…" ujar Len.

Aku kemudian berkata, "Benarkah? Len, bisakah kau membersihkannya untukku?" pintaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku kepada Len.

Len melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti, namun aku bisa mendengar dia berkata, "Yang ini juga… lupakan…" ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat rendah dan itu membuat jantungku menjadi berdebar dengan keras.

Sebelum aku bisa mengerti maksudnya, aku merasakan tanganku dicengkram erat oleh Len dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di wajahku saat Len mendekatkan wajahnya. Perasaan ini, aku merasakan bahwa lidah Len membersihkan es krim di wajahku.

Aku hendak protes, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak seperti sedang disihir. Pandanganku kabur sementara aku masih bisa merasakan lidah Len di kulitku. Karena wajahnya yang dekat, nafas Len yang hangat juga terasa dan itu membuat pikiranku menjadi melayang. Aku ingin mengatakannya… aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan Len bergerak menuju leherku sebelum menggigitnya dengan lembut. Secara tak sadar aku mendesahkan nama Len, "Len…" ujarku sambil menahan perasaan panas yang terus menjalar di setiap bagian tubuhku.

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Len tiba-tiba menarik dirinya dari leherku dan melepaskan kedua tangaku sambil menutup mulutnya. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku saat Len tiba-tiba berkata, "Maaf, aku… lupakan," ujar Len sebelum beranjak pergi.

Aku terbengong-bengong melihat Len yang tiba-tiba pergi. Es krim yang belum selesai kumakan itu tidak terpikir lagi di benakku. Jika Len tadi tidak menahan diri apakah nanti aku dan Len akan…

Wajahku memanas memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dengan segera aku beranjak pergi ke kamarku dan berusaha melupakan semua itu. Meski aku tahu itu tidaklah mungkin.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Len semalaman tidak bisa tidur, bahkan ketika ia ingin tidur. Di benaknya masih terpikir apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada Rin dan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya andai saja dia tidak melarikan diri.

Wajah Rin yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tampak berkabut, dan juga suaranya saat memanggil namanya. Semua itu membuatnya nyaris gila.

Len bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, melakukan berbagai macam cara agar dia bisa tidur. Padahal hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya, tapi dia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

'Wajah apa yang harus kupasang saat aku bertemu dengan Rin besok?' pikir Len dengan berusaha menutup matanya.

Dia melihat ke arah jam digital di sampingnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi, tapi dia masih belum tidur meski hanya beberapa menit.

Memutuskan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur saat itu, Len beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka laptop miliknya sambil berdo'a agar teman-temannya segera kembali ke rumah.

Tapi, sebuah suara yang cukup keras membuatnya tersadar. Len kemudian melihat ke arah pintu dan menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari dapur. Pikirannya langsung mengira apakah ada pencuri yang masuk ke dalam atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan berada di sana.

Dengan pikiran itu, dia menutup laptop yang dia buka dan berlari menuju ruang dapur dengan tergesa-gesa. Khawatir jika siapapun itu pergi menuju sayap Timur dan itu bisa mencelakakan Rin yang hanya sendirian di bagian itu.

Sampai di ruang tengah, dia tidak melihat siapapun yang tampak seperti maling atau sebagainya, sehingga dengan segera dia pergi ke ruang dapur, tempat sumber suara itu berasal. Tapi, saat memasuki ruang dapur, tubuh Len serasa membeku melihat apa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

* * *

Rin bangun dengan sedikit mengantuk pada pagi hari itu. Dia melihat jam di sampingnya menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Dengan bersemangat, Rin mengganti piyama yang dia pakai menjadi pakaiannya yang biasa (maksudnya Rina yg dr boxart itu) dan berlari ke dapur.

Bahan-bahan yang dia simpan di dapur dalam dikeluarkannya dan Rin mulai membuat kue yang akan dia berikan kepada Len.

Mungkin karena sudah lumayan terbiasa, Rin sudah menyelesaikan adonan yang akan dia gunakan sebagai dasar dari _cake _dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven. Dia kemudian mengambil baskom baru dan menyiapkan bahan untuk krim yang akan dia gunakan.

'Kira-kira bagaimana wajah Len nanti ya?' pikir Rin sambil mengocok bahan dari krim.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah ketika dia mengingat apa yang terjadi semalaman. Dia baru mengingat bahwa masih ada kejadian yang waktu itu.

'Ke-kenapa kemarin Len melakukan itu? Bukankah ada cara yang lebih normal, kecuali…' pikir Rin seraya memperlambat laju tangannya.

Wajah Rin perlahan-lahan menjadi memerah, sementara dia memikirkan apa kelanjutan dari pikirannya sendiri itu. Tangannya yang memegang alat pengocok berhenti bergerak dan bergetar karena imajinasinya yang berjalan sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin itu akan terjadi!" teriak Rin yang tanpa sengaja juga melemparkan krim yang dia kocok ke atas.

Rin baru menyadarinya saat dia melihat bahwa baskom yang ada di hadapannya menghilang. Dengan segera dia melihat ke atas, bersamaan dengan benda yang dimaksud menumpahkan isinya pada wajahnya.

Rin terlalu _shock _untuk melakukan apapun saat baskom itu sudah mencapai tanah dengan suara yang nyaring, setelah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan krim.

Rin terduduk melihat hasil kerjanya menjadi sia-sia dan sekarang tubuhnya belepotan krim juga. Dengan menahan tangis Rin berkata, "_Saiaku_…" ujarnya sambil melihat baskom yang masih sedikit berputar-putar dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras itu.

Rin baru menyadari tentang keadaannya, saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara, "Rin, apa yang kau lakukan disini pagi-pagi begini?" tanya suara itu.

Rin mendongak ke atas dan matanya terbelalak melihat Len yang tiba-tiba datang itu. dengan terburu-buru, Rin berdiri sambil berkata, "A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" ujarnya.

Tapi, naas bagi Rin, dia terpeleset krim yang terjatuh ke tanah dan tubuhnya ditarik oleh gaya gravitasi sehingga membuatnya hendak bertemu dengan lantai.

Tentu saja, pangeran kita yang keren (**hehe, ini pendapat Rina**), menangkap Rin, "Rin, bahaya!" teriak Len. Tapi, sayangnya, Rin sudah tidak memiliki pijakan, sehingga membawa Len jatuh bersamanya pula hingga mereka menyentuh tanah.

*masukkan suara barang berjatuhan disini*

"A-aduuh…" erang Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Len juga mengerang kesakitan sedikit, namun mengingat soal Rin, Len spontan bertanya, "Rin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Len dengan spontan.

Rin melihat ke arah Len sambil berkata, "Ah, iya, aku tidak apa-a… eh?" ujar Rin yang baru menyadari bahwa Len berada tepat di atasnya.

Len menyadari bahwa Rin menghentikan pertanyaannya dan bertanya, "A-ada apa?" tanya Len dengan sedikit gugup.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah saat dia berkata, "Tubuhmu… ada di atasku…" ujar Rin dengan wajah yang memerah.

Len menyadarinya pula dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Terjadi keheningan yang terasa seperti berjam-jam di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang bergerak dan tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya berusaha untuk tetap berpikir dengan akal sehat.

Len melihat ke arah Rin yang kini dihiasi oleh krim yang terjatuh tadi. Berusaha untuk menahan diri, Len bertanya, "Tapi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan Rin?" tanya Len dengan berusaha untuk tenang.

Rin melihat ke arah Len dan berkata, "Ka-karena…" ujar Rin berusaha untuk menjelaskan dengan tepat. Pandangannya beralih ke arah lain selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "… hari ini, kita berulang tahun… jadi aku berpikir ingin menghadiahimu itu. Tapi sekarang jadi berantakan seperti ini," ujar Rin dengan sedikir kecewa.

Len melihat ke arah Rin dengan terbelalak, tidak menyangka atas jawaban itu. Seingat Len, Rin tidak pernah menyentuh alat-alat yang digunakan untuk membuat kue atau semacamnya selama yang bisa dia ingat. Lalu kenapa dia menyentuh barang-barang itu sekarang?

"Len, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menggantikan hadiahmu?" tanya Rin dengan nada sedih.

Len tertawa sebelum berkata, "Memang kenapa kau sangat ingin membuat kue yang sangat jarang kau lakukan?" tanya Len dengan tertawa.

Rin melihat ke arah lain sambil berkata, "Karena Len itu berbeda. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Rin sambil mengulang pertanyaannya.

Len terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Rin. Dilihatnya lagi Rin dengan seksama. Dari ujung rambutnya, dia dihiasi warna putih dari krim yang tampak manis. Len tahu apa yang dia inginkan, tapi dia tidak mau melakukan hal yang bisa merusak hubungannya dengan Rin sekarang ini. Karena satu-satunya keinginannya saat itu adalah memilikinya.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rin sementara tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Rin. Rin menyadari perubahan warna wajah Len dan diam-diam berharap bahwa sesuatu seperti tadi malam akan terjadi lagi saat ini. Tapi, jika memang terjadi, apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Aku adalah seseorang yang tamak… aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Kalau kau menolakku, sekarang doronglah aku… Rin," ujar Len dengan nada yang dalam.

"Len… apa kau…" ujar Rin dengan sedikit harap-harap cemas.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Rin, Len mulai menjilati krim yang menghiasi wajah Rin. Rin menahan nafasnya, dan spontan kakinya bergerak untuk melarikan diri, tapi gerakan itu hanya membuatnya makin terkunci di bawah Len.

Len mencium telinga Rin dan meniupnya sedikit, membuat tubuh Rin merinding dalam artian positif. Rin tak mau ini berakhir, dia tidak mau menolak Len saat ini. Meski dia memiliki bayangan akan apa yang akan terjadi, Rin tidak mau menolaknya, tidak saat ini.

"Len…" panggil Rin dengan nafas terputus-putus, saat dia merasakan lidah Len melumat telinganya dengan lembut.

Len tidak mengatakan apapun dan bergerak ke bawah menuju leher Rin. Dijilatnya bagian-bagian yang terkena krim sebelum menciumnya dengan lembut, membuat pikiran Rin menjadi berkabut. Ingin rasanya bagi Rin untuk meneriakkan perasaannya pada Len saat itu juga.

Len melepaskan salah satu genggamannya pada tangan Rin dan bergerak untuk menyingkap pakaian yang dipakai oleh Rin. Perlahan, tangan Len menyusup ke dada Rin dan memainkannya dengan hati-hati.

Merasakan panasnya tangan Len di dadanya yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun itu, membuat Rin tanpa sengaja mendesah dengan nada erotis. Rin dengan segera menutup mulutnya, saat dia merasakan tatapan Len padanya.

"Rin, apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len dengan khawatir.

Rin melihat ke arahnya sambil berkata, "Tidak apa-apa… aku ingin… kau melakukannya… kau kemarin kalah kan? Jadi, turuti perintahku sekarang…" ujar Rin dengan menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan.

Len melihat ke arahnya dengan sedikit terkejut dan segera bertanya, "Jika aku mencintaimu… bagaimana jawabanmu, Rin?" tanya Len dengan perlahan.

Rin melihat ke arah Len dengan tatapan terkejut, tapi sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu, Len melepaskan kedua tangannya dan melepaskan tali celemek di pinggang Rin, dan mulai mencari cara untuk melepaskan celana pendek Rin yang terlalu pendek itu.

Dengan cepat, Len segera membuang celana pendek Rin ke suatu tempat, dan menyisakan celana dalam Rin yang mulai basah entah sejak kapan.

Wajah Rin memerah, ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian intimnya tersebut dan melihat ke arah Len, berusah memberikan sinyal bahwa dia tidak melarangnya. Rin ingin Len tahu bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Rin, kau sudah sebasah ini… sungguh kotor…" ujar Len dengan senyum liciknya.

Wajah Rin menjadi bersemu merah, dia kemudian berkata, "Ma-mau bagaimana lagi! Aku kan… aku…" ujar Rin dengan berusaha menahan suaranya.

Len tentu saja mendengarkan perkataan Rin, dan sementara dia melepaskan celana dalam Rin dia berkata, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Len dengan nada licik.

Rin menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepala, tidak mau mengatakan apa yang tadi hendak dia katakan. Setelah Len melepaskan celana dalam Rin dan membuangnya, Len mulai bergerak ke bawah dan mulai menjilati dada Rin, sementara tangannya yang sedari tadi masih ada di bagian dadanya memelintir puting Rin yang tidak dia nikmati, sementara tangannya yang lain mulai menggosok bagian luar vagina Rin, sesekali menyentuh klitoris Rin.

Rin hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Len, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengatakan kata cinta kepadanya. Semua ini seakan-akan tipu muslihat yang dilakukan lelaki untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Dan Rin ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari Len sebelum mengatakan tentang perasaannya.

Len menyadari bahwa Rin masih belum mau bicara dan mulai memasukkan sebuah jarinya ke dalam Rin, mendapatkan teriakan dari Rin sementara kaki Rin berusaha untuk menutupi bagian itu.

Wajah Rin tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia menikmati semua itu, saat Len memasukkan sebuah jarinya lagi, yang disusul dengan yang lain. Len sudah mengubah posisi Rin menjadi menungging, sementara Len memeriksa ekspresi yang Rin buat saat dia mengocok bagian dalam Rin.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Rin hingga Rin berteriak, "L-len… kumohon… aku… aaah… naaaahhh!" teriak Rin seraya tubuhnya mengejang.

Len merasakan dinding vagina Rin merapat pada jari jemarinya dengan sangat rapat, berusaha mengetes kesabarannya sebelum dia kehilangan kendali. Dengan tidak begitu rela, Len melepaskan jari jemarinya dari dalam Rin dan merasakan rasanya.

'Manis…' pikir Len seraya membersihkan jarinya sendiri.

Rin tergeletak lemas, sementara dia berusaha untuk menjaga kesadarannya. Dia melihat ke arah Len yang tampak menikmati setiap tetes dirinya yang berada di jemarinya.

Rin berusaha untuk tetap tegak, ketika dia melihat bahwa Len bergerak ke belakangnya. Berusaha untuk melihat dengan jelas, saat Rin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pintu masuk vaginanya, Rin segera berteriak, "Ah, Len! Hentikan itu… aku tak bisa melihatmu…" ujar Rin dengan berusaha menahan akal sehatnya.

Len tentu saja menghentikannya dan segera membalik tubuh Rin, sehingga Rin bisa melihat wajah Len. Len dengan tersenyum licik berkata, "Aku akan mematuhimu untuk yang itu… tapi aku hanya ingin kau melihatku," ujar Len dengan senyum liciknya.

Rin dengan nafas terengah-engah hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Len, saat Len membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Rin mendesah tanpa tertahan saat dia merasakan lidah Len mulai masuk ke dalamnya. Rin juga bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut di klitorisnya yang bergerak seakan untuk membuatnya tersiksa.

'Ah… lidah Len berada di dalamku… Len berada sangat dalam…' pikir Rin sementara dia meneriakkan nama Len berkali-kali.

Rin kemudian merasakan pandangannya berkabut dan perutnya serasa dijungkirbalikkan akibat perasaan puas yang mengalir di setiap syaraf tubuhnya. Rin tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan berteriak, "Len, aku mencapai batasku, ah, ooh, Len! Lennnnnnn!" teriak Rin seraya tubuhnya mengejang dan mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

Len menikmati setiap tetes cairan dari Rin, dan tidak lupa menjilati sisanya yang masih bisa dia rasakan. Len merasa bahwa dirinya juga ingin segera mengambil kesucian Rin saat itu juga, dan segera melepaskan celananya.

Saat itulah, Rin menjadi sedikit lebih sadar dan bangun sebelum memeluk Len dari belakang, melekatkan dadanya yang hanya dibatasi celemek pada punggung Len.

Spontan dada Len berdegup dengan kencang, terutama saat Rin menggunakan tangannya untuk meneliti garis-garis tubuh Len dengan seksama hingga sampai tepat pada celananya, dimana Rin mulai menggunakan jari jemarinya yang lentik untuk merasakan penis Len yang masih tersembunyi itu.

"Len… aku mencintaimu… karena itu… jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku…" ujar Rin dengan nada yang sangat menggoda di telinga Len.

Rin bergerak hingga dia berada di depan Len, sementara tangannya membuka resleting celana Len sebelum melepaskannya. Dengan begitu, Rin membebaskan penis Len yang saat dia lihat dirasanya cukup besar.

Rin terperangah melihat penis Len, dan bergerak untuk merasakannya. Rin berkata, "Len, sekarang adalah giliranku untuk membuatmu merasa puas," ujar Rin.

Len sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Rin, saat Rin membuatnya bersandar pada lemari dapur. Setelah itu, Rin mulai menjilati kepala penis Rin dan sesekali menghisapnya seakan itu adalah permen.

Len mengerangkan nama Rin yang membuat perasaan Rin menjadi melayang. Dijilat dan dihisapnya setiap bagian dari Len. Dia menginginkan Len, dan itulah yang akan dia lakukan sekarang juga.

Len merasa bahwa dia sudah mulai mencapai batasnya dan mengerangkan nama Rin, "Rin… Rin… kau adalah milikku… Rin!" erang Len saat dia mencapai batasnya.

Rin merasakan sesuatu memasuki tenggorokannya, dan dia tidak membenci rasanya. Rasa dari Len yang membuatnya sedikit menggila, dan membuatnya membersihkan setiap tetes dari cairan yang dia rasakan itu. Rin mulai merasa bahwa dia bisa kecanduan akan rasanya dibandingkan dengan kesukaannya pada jeruk.

Len berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menyimpan setiap bagian dari kesadarannya, saat dia mendengar suara mulut Rin yang berbenturan dengan dagingnya. Len membuka matanya, dan melihat Rin yang menjilati wajahnya yang masih sedikit belepotan sesuatu berwarna putih, entah krim atau cairan miliknya.

Melihat wajah Rin, Len dengan segera menangkap wajah Rin dan menciumnya tanpa basa basi. Rin yang terkejut hanya bisa mengerang saat dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian bawahnya dengan sangat menggoda. Tapi, yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bahwa Len menciumnya!

Len menggigit bibir bawah Rin, membuat Rin setengah berteriak dan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka. Len memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rin. Pikiran Rin serasa melayang saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh punggungnya. Lidah Len menjelajahi setiap tempat di dalam dirinya, dan setiap perkataan yang ditelan oleh Len seakan memasuki pikirannya dengan paksa.

Tak berapa lama, Len melepaskan bibir Rin dan mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. Setelah sesi pandang memandang itu selesai, Len berkata, "Rin… aku mencintaimu…" ujar Len dengan perlahan.

Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat… sangat mencintaimu Len," ujar Rin perlahan dengan nada senang.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum sebelum berciuman dengan lembut. Setelah mereka berpisah, Rin merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya, dan melirik ke bawah sebelum melihat ke arah Len yang melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah.

Rin tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Len… lakukanlah…" ujar Rin dengan perlahan, sambil melihat pada Len yang masih melihat ke arah lain.

Len melihat Rin dengan terkejut sebelum berkata, "Kau yakin?" tanya Len dengan sedikit khawatir meski di hati kecilnya, dia memang mau.

Rin mengangguk perlahan, mengiyakan perkataannya. Len mengerti apa keinginan dari Rin dan mengecup matanya, sebelum berkata, "Aku yakin kau sudah dengar bahwa ini akan sakit…" ujar Len dengan nada khawatir.

Rin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sebelum berkata, "Tapi Len, kau ada disini untuk menjagaku kan?" ujar Rin dengan manis.

Len mengangguk sebelum memposisikan dirinya di depan vagina Rin dan sedikit demi sedikit memasukinya dengan perlahan.

Rin menahan nafasnya saat dia mulai merasakan Len memasuki dirinya. Tubuhnya serasa dialiri listrik yang membuatnya merasa sangat senang. Len berada di dalamnya sekarang… Len mencintainya. Secara spontan, Rin memeluk Len dengan erat, sedikit merasa takut namun tetap ingin menghapus jarak apapun yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Len merasakan sesuatu menghalangi jalannya, dan berkata, "Rin, maaf," ujarnya sebelum memasukkan dirinya untuk merobek selaput dara Rin dengan sekali hentakan.

Rin merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau dan berteriak kesakitan hingga menancapkan kuku jarinya yang pendek pada punggung Len. Len berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak melukai Rin lebih banyak lagi dibandingkan dia sekarang ini. Seraya menunggu Rin terbiasa dengan dirinya yang berada di dalamnya. Len sedikit menghibur diri bahwa dialah saat pertama dari Rin, dan itu mampu membuat pikirannya sedikit terbebas dari teriakan kesakitan Rin.

Saat teriakan Rin mulai berkurang, Len mulai bergerak keluar masuk di dalam Rin dengan perlahan dan teratur, berharap bahwa itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit yang Rin derita.

Pada awalnya, Rin masih merasakan sakit, tapi seiring dengan banyaknya Len memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuhnya, perasaan sakit itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi nafsu yang membara.

"Len, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, jadi kumohon lakukan aku sesukamu…" ujar Rin dengan nafas putus-putus.

Len mendengar keinginan Rin dan mencium bibirnya sekejap sebelum berkata, "Aku mengerti _ohime-sama,_" ujar Len seraya mempercepat ritme gerakannya.

Rin berteriak keenakan, saat dia merasakan bahwa Len berada sangat dalam di dalamnya. Saat Rin merasakan bahwa Len menyentuh titik sensitifnya, dia segera meneriakkan nama Len dengan nada yang terdengar sungguh menggoda bagi Len. Tanpa disuruh, Len memfokuskan perhatiannya pada titik itu berkali-kali sehingga dia mendengar Rin meneriakkan namanya dengan melodi yang sangat sempurna di telinga Len.

Tak lama kemudian pandangan Rin mulai berkabut saat dia berteriak, "Len! Ah, tidak! Berhenti disana, aku ingin… ahhh!" teriak Rin saat dia mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

Tubuh Rin mengejang dan dia meneriakkan nama Len ketika Len spontan menghentikan gerakannya karena dinding vagina Rin menghimpit erat dirinya, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kendali. Len berhasil bertahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat dia merasakan cairan Rin membasahi dirinya.

Rin berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya di sela-sela pikirannya yang berkabut, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Len sudah merubah posisinya menjadi menungging dengan tubuhnya dari dada ke atas berada di atas wastafel dengan wajahnya menghadap ke luar jendela.

Rin baru menyadari posisinya saat Len mulai bergerak di dalamnya dengan cepat. Membuatnya nyaris berteriak, andai dia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya menghadap ke arah luar, sehingga orang luar mungkin bisa melihat aktivitasnya bersama dengan Len saat ini.

Rin ingin mengatakan itu pada Len, tapi perkataannya diputus saat Len mengunci bibirnya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rin. Rin hanya bisa menelan kata-katanya, sementara bertahan dari serangan Len yang sungguh sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Karena tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Len, saliva mulai mengalir dari dalam mulut Rin. Entah saliva milik siapa, Rin maupun Len tidak tahu menahu dan tidak ingin tahu akan hal itu.

Len dan Rin bercinta tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Andai ada orang yang ada disana, pasti akan terdengar dengan sangat berisiknya. Untung saja, author dengan baik hati mengusir semua orang dan membiarkan mereka berduaan.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya (bener deh, Rina jadi karatan), Rin berteriak, "L-len, aku… di batasku… lagi…" teriak Rin dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku juga Rin… bolehkah aku mengeluarkannya di dalammu?" ujar Len dengan tetap menggerakkan dirinya di dalam Rin.

Rin hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan jawaban yang bisa didengar, kemudian dia berteriak, "Aah, Len! Kau berada di dalamku… aah! Naaah!" teriak Rin saat dia mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

"Rin… kau terlalu menghimpitku… khh…" erang Len ketika dia merasakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Pandangannya terasa kabur, dan yang bisa dia dengar adalah suaranya dan juga suara Rin pada saat itu.

Baik Len dan Rin berusaha untuk mengatur nafas mereka, seraya Len mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Rin. Len terduduk di lantai dapur, dengan Rin tepat berada di pangkuannya dengan cairan yang mengalir dari dalam vaginanya. Rin hanya bisa menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Len sebagai sandaran karena dia merasa sangat lelah.

Rin membuka matanya, dan melihat ke arah Len ketika Len berkata, "Rin… kau adalah milikku," ujar Len dengan melihat ke arah Rin, meski pandangannya masih sedikit buram.

Rin hanya mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kuenya, aku hanya bisa memberikan diriku kepadamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, Len. Len… aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Rin dengan lembut.

Len melihat ke arah Rin sebelum tersenyum licik, "Jika kau mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat manis seperti. Bahkan aku pun bisa menjadi seekor serigala yang licik," ujar Len dengan nada bercanda yang terdengar serius.

Secara alami, Rin tertawa, sebelum berkata, "Jika aku menjadi si tudung merah, maka kau harus memakanku bukan, Ookami-san?" ujar Rin dengan nada bercanda.

Len hanya tertawa sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin. Rin sedikit terkejut ketika dia melihat mata Len tepat berada di hadapannya dan dia bisa merasakan nafasnya tepat pada wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Len berkata, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya Akazukin. Tapi, jika itu maumu, jangan harap kau bisa pulang," ujar Len dengan perlahan.

Belum sempat Rin membalas perkataannya, Len sudah mengunci bibir Rin sehingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Yaah, apa yang mereka lakukan silahkan dipikirkan sendiri.

"Tadaima!" suara dari banyak orang terdengar memasuki mansion yang merupakan rumah mereka. Dari mereka, yang memiliki suara terbesar adalah Miku. Dia melangkah ke dalam dengan melihat kesana kemari, karena heran bahwa rumah itu terasa kosong.

"Aneh, sekali, kenapa sepi ya…" ujar IA yang kemudian masuk sambil melihat ke penjuru arah mencari-cari kedua orang yang seharusnya disini.

"Mungkin mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah," ujar Luki berbicara dengan asal saja. Dia memasukkan barang-barang milik IA dan juga miliknya ke dalam.

"Luki, mereka berdua bukanlah kau yang terobsesi pada pelajaran," celetuk Mikuo dengan tertawa.

Luki tampak tersindir mendengarnya dan segera mengirimi Mikuo pandangan pisau, saat Piko berkata, "Apa mereka sedikit bermusuhan karena menolak satu sama lain?" ujar Piko dengan nada datar tapi terdengar cukup gelap.

Miku dengan segera berkata, "Piko, jangan katakan sesuatu yang merusak suasana!" protes Miku dengan setengah berteriak.

Mel yang sedari tadi diam, melihat ke arah dapur sebentar dan tersenyum simpul. Dia kemudian menarik beberapa barang bawaan asuhannya menuju ke ruang tengah sambil berkata, "Mereka hanya menikmati _kue_ mereka, lagipula hari ini kan ulang tahun mereka," ujarnya dengan tenang.

Semuanya memandangi Mel dengan heran, ketika IA kemudian berkata, "Yah, ketika mereka tiba-tiba muncul, kita harus merayakan ulang tahun mereka, bukan? Karena sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu yang kotor di perkataan Mel…" ujarnya dengan sedikit gugup.

Akhirnya, mereka saling berpandangan dan mengangguk dalam diam sebelum pergi ke kamar masing-masing, berusaha melupakan pikiran masing-masing ketika mendengar keterangan mencurigakan yang mereka dapatkan.

* * *

~**OWARI**~

* * *

Oke, oke, Rina mengaku bersalah dan berdosa karena menulis hal ini lagi padahal Rina ngomong bakalan tobat. Duh, susah na bertobat... tapi, tetap saja jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW!**


End file.
